User talk:Togepikachu
About the walkthrough, we are a wiki, not a walkthrough website like IGN and Gamefaqs. This will also encourage spam by other "users".-- :When I mean "users", I mean people with an account that like to spam up pages. I'm not sure what you mean by spelling..., but sorry about the walkthroughs part unless you want a subpage like: User:Togepikachu/(Insert Whatever). However only make one! ONE! Sorry, but spam has been pretty high and I'm the only admin here...-- Okay let me answer all your questions: BTW, I'm going in the order you asked me questions. #Walkthroughs may encourage spam as people would put random stuff in it. #I'm pretty sure you could submit in wiki4games, but I'm not sure, you'll have to ask Uberfuzzy about that one. #-_-? #No, no need to learn 1337 (Leet) spelling. #What kinda question is that? Of course you need to use correct spelling, but stuff like BTW and IDK are acronyms which make it easier for users. Would you like writing By the way or Laugh Out Loud every time? #Blue Ninjakoopa and Paragoomba348 rarely come here. I haven't seen EmptyStar or Crys either, so yeah, I'm the only admin. #It depends on the link. #I guess Pokemon is really popular...(Have you seen my name? XD) GameFreak = Pokemon Company #I don't understand what you're trying to say about personal images. #No, it's always good to ask questions. Hope this answered your questions.-- :About question 2, yes you can :) Patheticcockroach 22:19, March 4, 2010 (UTC) List of Questions #2 In order: #Please don't call me Freaky(-_-')...call me Game or GF for short. #Crys is short for Crystal lucario. #I left Shy Guy wiki, so I don't know. #Yes, you can make different sigs. #Pretty self explanatory. The people I mentioned are the only ones I ever see on the wiki. #Pretty self-explanatory again. EmptyStar and Crys were two admins here who editted alot before, but seem to have disappeared. Crys is grounded and EmptyStar is...gone? -- List of Questions #3 # -_- means ugh... or disappointment, :3 means happiness or cute and XD means laughing or LOL and no relation to Pokemon XD... # 1337=Leet/Elite... Here's a guide:Click this # Pretty much dead and random crap and more of an opinionized wiki than a fanon-wiki and he always feels lonely because he's depressed, but I go oevr there to help him out. By leaving, I mean not editting anything but my talk page. # Pikmin are these: PIKMIN! # -_- # -_-' |:/-- Why are you asking him so many questions?-- List of Questions #4 #I dunno, I just like the number 75. #And not everyone here is from America, some people aren't I'm not sure who though. -- YO! Sure you can.-- Pokemo The answer to all your questions are: "Only time will tell."-- Two wikis Hi, you left a question about Pokemon Fanon wikis... they are just two wikis on the same subject. Anyone can start a wiki, so sometimes that happens, it's not a problem :) -- sannse (talk) 18:35, December 26, 2009 (UTC) YO HAI! Where've ya been? Anyway, ya he's more cheery and what is it thayt you're scared of?-- Questions #? #The restaurant is top secret, sorry. :) #I don't like mushrooms alone, but they taste great in spaghetti and on pizza. #I have two sisters. #It's easy, just use different colors and different pics. #O_e' #No. -- ! #1.I'm pretty sure, but some may not. #2.I personally don't know, but you can copy infoboxes by going to this: #3.I only joined here 8 months ago and the skin was already like this, however Green can help you out on that one. -- Hey, here's a note from Enchanted Island.. Kendral: you've come so far, Lighdar the Trainer! you should be proud of yourself. You've shown yourself to be a trustworthy and exemplary wizard! I think you're ready to deal with very dangerous plants. To master the Venomous Seed you'll need to purchase a Dangerous Plant Permit. Without that magic permit there are some extremely dangerous plants that you'll be blokced from growing. You'll need to be very carefull who you sell these plants to, thereare people who would use them for nefarious purposes. speaking of which, what's he doing over there? Kendrel motions to a '''shady man' lurking in a nearby alley.'' Kendral: Iheard he was involvedin a fairy smuggling ring! what a no-good lout! anyway, here are a few Venomous seeds to get you started. Vern should be stocked up by thetime you finish these. Hi again why cant i sign in :S here's another update: I grew a "Heart's Bane" - somthing like a rose. a shady man '''approached, wanted to buy that, but the lisence he showed was a fraud, i'd be fined, so the only choice was 'refuse offer'. so i refused. after that he said i was very clever to burgain for such valuable plant, bbut he needed it urgently, so he offered me 100silver (the plant was only 34 !! ) his time i could sell, but there was this caution line "if you sell, you might be fined, are you sure you want to deal with this Shady man?" so i refused again. again, you are so clever to burgain.....offered me 3 bad luck potion. refused. you are so clever...... offered me 1 green dragon. refused ....offered me 3 green dragon (!!!! i so wanted to take it.......but...) refused. then.... '''Shady Man: You... disappoint me. You're just like her... too noble to take a man like me seriously. I'm afraid you leave me no choice. Just then the shady man pushes you and steals the Hearts Bane from your stand! ---the heart's bane was gone --- :S :S after next cast: Kendral in love?!?! Kendral, Pursten, and Vern are approaching. Pursten and Vern are arguing with Kendral. What could this be about? Pursten: I'm telling you Kendral, you've been drugged! Kendral: Igneous is too gentle and sweet to have drugged me! Pursten: Igneous? Now you're on a first name basis with that shady man? I'm telling you he's given you a love potion! Think about it! Kendral: A love potion?! Hmmm... actually, you're right! That no-good lousy excuse for a beautiful, beautiful man has drugged me! It makes perfect sense! I could never love him! Kendral: He does have a cute face, though, don't you think? Kendral: OMG! Did I really just say that? You two have to keep me away from him! I can't trust myself! Pursten: Lighdar the Trainer! Can you help me collect the ingredients for an antidote for this love potion? You need to use your mortar and pestle to grind up a Cobalt Cure, a Starstruck, a False Hope Facea, a Torchbud, and finally -- the key ingredient -- a Hearts Bane. Pursten: I'll give you an empty bottle to put the powder in. Vern: I'll keep an eye on Kendral while you two work. Woo Hoo!!! Well! Hello there! Me? No... I'm not the same traveling merchant. That's my great, great, great, great, great grandson! He comes from a long line of traveling merchants. Why, his father was a traveling merchant, and his father's father, and his father's father's father... and, well, all the way back to me. I've been in this business a long time! You've made quite a name for yourself -- summoning spirits and growing nocturnal plants! If you'd really like to make use of those Nocturnal Seeds, you'll need a Skeleton Key! I'll sell you one for $2000 silver, or if you have an ordinary Key I'll trade you for it. What do you say? Do you want to do business? -so what should i do ? or you wanna do something? -we have one ordinary key ... should we trade? ~~Burning FlAmE~~ 10:21, January 22, 2010 (UTC) aha! first i was thing which are "spares"...but..ok! will do spores...but why would you waste so many gold!!! i thought you wanted the jewels!!!! 08:30, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :S I play EI, cause i know how to play...i dont know how to do thisediting stuff..and i really dont think i have enough time to learn now :S :S dont mad at me *puppy eyes* i'll learn it once i am done with the project of mine, or i am having enough time to stay away from study, ok? I hope I dont make anyoe else mad *_* ~~Burning FlAmE~~ 02:41, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Hi again Oh another thing, the table - nicely done :D so, the glitch about Lucario...I saw it, do you catch Ratatta or Lucario in the end ... I got confused :S Have you tried it out yet? ~~Burning FlAmE~~ 02:52, January 25, 2010 (UTC) New Quest...playing between routin checking *_* A group of local kids are approaching you carrying a sack... Local Kid: Hi! That's a very nice sand castle! You must like the beach, right? We've just come from the beach! We've collected these old tin cans that washed up during last night's storm... aren't they great!?!? The old man that lives up on the hill says old tin cans make excellent pots! He says the best plants are simple plants in simple pots. He says they're more natural and beautiful than fancy magical flowers in fancy magical pots. I'm sure your customers would agree! Why don't you buy these tin cans from us? We'll sell you 9 tin cans for 45 silver. That's a good deal right? ~~Burning FlAmE~~ 03:01, January 26, 2010 (UTC) A strangely dressed old man is approaching you... Old Man: Lovely! What a BEAUTIFUL specimen! I absolutely must have that wonderful, wonderful, wonderful lemongrass! But, I'm quite afraid I don't have even 1 silver... Will you take this worthless Owl Summons for it? ~~Burning FlAmE~~ 05:24, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Reminder!!! If we keep the sand castle, we can get tin cans. Trader will give spectral pot for tin cans..so i'm keeping the sand castle in the cart :D ~~Burning FlAmE~~ 05:25, January 26, 2010 (UTC) This was easy Old Man: Thank you, thank you, thank you! Old Man to the lemongrass: Who's a pretty lemongrass? You are! Yes, you are! You've earned the Indulge The Old Man bonus quest badge! To earn this bonus quest badge you had to solve the mystery of the shells by having fun with sand castles and discovering a use for the tin cans. Indulge The Old Man ~~Burning FlAmE~~ 05:27, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Time for some Magic...(stone) You think you felt something funny after growing this '''Fire Opal'.'' Kendral: You feel something funny, eh? You may have discovered your magicstone! Wizards have known for centuries that jewels have strange effects on magic. They're an important component in the creation of wands and other magical artifacts. Every wizard is born with an attraction to a particular jewel, that's your magicstone. It's different for each wizard, you have to discover your own. Once you do, carry it with you always and good things will happen. Initially it will seem quite random, but eventually you can learn to control your magicstone's power. Quest: Grow 3-of-a-kind of this Fire Opal and you'll discover if this is your magicstone or not. If not, don't worry. You'll discover it soon. ~~Burning FlAmE~~ 12:57, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Yikes... You think you felt something funny after growing this '''Garnet Iris'.'' Fill your cart with 3 of these plants and then you'll know for sure. But wait, this plant too? Both of them can't be your magicstone so your feeling was wrong once. Which should you pursue? You'll have to try them both... ~~Burning FlAmE~~ 12:58, January 27, 2010 (UTC) more yikes.... You think you felt something funny after growing this Garnet Iris. Fill your cart with 3 of these plants and then you'll know for sure. But wait, this plant too? Both of them can't be your magicstone so your feeling was wrong once. Which should you pursue? You'll have to try them both... You think you felt something funny after growing this '''Ruby Ragwort'.'' Fill your cart with 3 of these plants and then you'll know for sure. But wait, this plant too? Both of them can't be your magicstone so your feeling was wrong once. Which should you pursue? You'll have to try them both... ~~Burning FlAmE~~ 13:40, January 27, 2010 (UTC) no fair... Kendral: Alas, I don't see any connection; this must not be your magicstone. If you still feel something funny it may be those chocolate curls you've been munching. I see the traveling merchant standing back suspiciously, I doubt he'll offer you a trade. He must be concerned about these plants since you've been inspecting them so closely. Keep casting, you'll discover it soon.~~Burning FlAmE~~ 14:54, January 27, 2010 (UTC) What if I don't know how to put the accent in Poke???Pie145 05:35, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Vaati's Wrath means instant destruction.... NEW: Tiger Shells!!!! A group of local kids run towards you... Local Kid: Wow! A lettucefish! If you keep it on your stand you'll be swarmed by a whole school of lettucefish! The old man told us to watch out for lettucefish. They attract lemonsharks, you don't want to be around when a lemonshark shows up! I once saw a lemonshark tooth, it was scary cool! okay ~~Burning FlAmE~~ 04:22, February 2, 2010 (UTC) more updtes: nocturnal You've earned the Nocturnal Seed Mastered seed badge! To earn this seed badge you had to grow all the plants on the nocturnal seeds. Be careful! The petal from the Phantom Boronus are very fragile -- this is a rare and fortunate find! ~~Burning FlAmE~~ 13:26, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Should i stop giving you updates? You watch as the dragon vine you grew turns slowly to face you. It looks you directly in the eyes for a few seconds before speaking. Dragon Vine: Feed me 1''' of your '''Dragon Scales. The dragon vine continues to stare at you with its piercing eyes. You think you can hear it snarling softly. Will you feed the dragon vine? --i was doing dragon seed...and it happened...--- The dragon vine devours your offering of dragon scales. You shield your face as the dragon vine radiates an intense heat before bursting into a blue green flame. The light from the flame is blinding. You close your eyes for a second and when you open them ashes are falling gently onto your flower stand. All that remains is a '''Dragon Summons'!'' cool huh :D ~~Burning FlAmE~~ 15:33, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, it dpeneds on what type of template though.-- But its cool... Suddenly there's a thuderous flapping of wings and the earth shakes as a very large dragon lands next to your flowerstand. Dragon: Don't be afraid puny human! Not all dragons like to eat wizards... just most of us! HAHAHAHHAHA! Alas, I am a humble servant of the long lost King of Enchanted Island. As such, I am bound by a code of honor not to eat any wizards. Indeed it has been many many years since I've had the pleasure of eating tender flame-roasted wizards. sigh. The King? Surely you've heard that he has been missing for over 30 years... Ever since the night his Queen died. The dragon looks almost sad... Dragon: Anyway, I can help you. A dragon's breath has powerful transformative powers. Pick a plant and we'll see what we can find in its ashes. Which plant do you want the dragon to incinerate? ~~Burning FlAmE~~ 16:02, February 13, 2010 (UTC) You chose to incinerate the Allinemone. The dragon takes a deep breath and blankets the Allinemone in blue flames. All that is left of the Allinemone is a pile of ashes. You sweep the ashes away and find an item! You received Coral Caisson (3x)! [ Spicy Seahorse ] // Seaside Scuttle (3x)! [ Allinemone ] ~~Burning FlAmE~~ 16:05, February 13, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm good wth templates like this one and some on the MArio Wiki.-- For my own convenience. Template:Anime Episodes code Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Episodes Category:Navigation Templates back hey..so you are back again! umm..ok..we want jewels..for bad luck..there's just 'bad luck' potion....nothing else.. i am casting fire to get ember and then get dragon seed...i want more dragon seed and dragon summon, its awfully cool!!! XD I..uh..played saphire a bit today..but i didnt want to play from first..i started from first but after some playing, i just pressed f1 and played from that save file..heheehe...i dont want to start all new :S and no, i didnt play bomberman yet..you are playing anything new lately? love you a lot! take care! ~~Burning FlAmE~~ 17:13, February 18, 2010 (UTC) *you mean the picture beside the address bar?..its a small 'w' for the wiki i guess.. ~~Burning FlAmE~~ 03:01, February 20, 2010 (UTC) hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.........................where are youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu??????????????????????????????????????? ~~Burning FlAmE~~ 06:16, March 2, 2010 (UTC) WOO HOOT! Lighdar, my good friend, how are you today? I see you're trying to grow beautiful ice flowers! Aren't they beautiful? These are my favorite! To grow the very best ice flowers you'll need a little extra magic power! I'll give you this Crystal Snowflake to help! Unfortunately, it's a little old and faded. As you grow more ice flowers, you'll also restore your Crystal Snowflake. Once you've completely restored it's power you'll be able to grow some really wonderful winter flowers! ~~Burning FlAmE~~ 15:30, March 4, 2010 (UTC)